


Heroes of the Resistance

by MyrddinDerwydd



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aya - Freeform, Gen, Other, Worldbuilding, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Poster series for the most lauded members of the Angaran ResistanceAlways released first on Tumblr! Come join theAngaran Expansion Projectfor more worldbuilding and conlang fun.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Evfra de Tershaav

##  **Heroes of the Resistance**

**Commander Evfra de Tershaav**

“I wake up every morning to fight a war.”

* * *

_Evfra shot a sideways glare at the poster on the_ tavetaan _(social place) wall, across from the poster of one of their best soldiers - Jaal ama Darav._

Those aliens had better not get them killed, _Evfra thought._ I lose enough people without them flying off with unknown agents. _Their eyes flicked back to their own poster as Velo deposited a plate on the table with a warm smile. The_ wyraav _(meal) smelled delicious, even if they did have to eat it with an image of themselves from a broadcast recorded three years ago glaring down at them._

 _The slender angara’s affection rolled through their_ taosovos _(sharing of emotions using bioelectricity) as their hands met around the cup of_ garpana _(an edible orange fruit) juice. The tension in Evfra’s shoulders eased a fraction as they responded in kind, nodding slightly, but that was all. Velo understood, that was part of why they’d been together for over a year. For now, Evfra had a war to fight._


	2. Jaal ama Darav

##  **Heroes of the Resistance**

**Jaal ama Darav - Havarl**

"We don't strive to make the future better. We fight because the present is lacking."

* * *

 _Jaal's intense blue eyes scan slowly across the poster, tacked to the wall of the_ tavetaan _(social place) on Aya._

 _"I don't mind being called a hero. I am helping to save my people. It reminds us why we fight, why we bear the loss of the_ Kapisholaon _(Disappeared). Why we fight to save our children from the same pain." This is the third time they've seen this poster, but it still sends a shiver of pride crackling into their_ tsidvfirra _(bioelectricity). It's determination that's etched across the broad curves of Jaal's face though._

_"Yes," Jaal nods decisively, arms crossed over his chest. "We fight."_


End file.
